La magia del muérdago
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Oneshot. Severus vive una navidad trastocada por la magia del muérdago. Mi regalito de navidad para las enamoradas, como yo, de Snape.Acabado


**Título:** La magia del muérdago.

**Pareja:** Severus Snape - Hermione Granger.

**Resumen:** One-shot. Severus vive una navidad trastocada por la magia del muérdago. (Mi regalito de navidad para las enamoradas, como yo, de Snape).

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no me pertenecen (V-V), y no me lucro con ello.

Dejenme reviews!!! Asias!

**Sheamoonie**

**¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸**

* * *

Otra navidad más... Otra navidad sin recibir ni un solo regalo, sin compartir ni una sola sonrisa... Sin tener quien se preocupe por mí... Otra navidad que va a estar llena de desilusiones, de amargura, de recuerdos... Otra navidad sólo. 

Pensaba amargamente, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, que estaba hundida en lo más profundo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Había despertado hacía una hora escasa, y ya se había vestido tras darse una larga, aunque nada reconfortante, ducha.

Camisa negra, pantalones negros, túnica negra, zapatos negros, capa negra... Su especialmente pálida tez, resaltaba más que de costumbre sobre aquella falta de color tan pronunciada. Quizás por el frío, quizás por la tristeza que su alma albergaba... Puede que nostalgia, nostalgia de algo que sólo pudo conocer cuando aún era un niño.

Desganado, tras guardar cuidadosamente su pluma, se levantó de la mesa, donde había intentado, en vano, corregir algunos trabajos. En vano, sí, porque una y otra vez se asomaban en su mente imágenes que lo distraían: Niños jugando en la nieve, regalos de seres queridos, árboles de navidad repletos de coloridos adornos... Imágenes de felicidad, imágenes que, precisamente estaba intentando evitar, alejado, por voluntad propia, del resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, salió de allí sin rumbo fijo. Todo lo que iba pasando a su alrededor no le afectaba. No se fijaba en las expresiones de felicidad, en las muestras de afecto de todos... Quienes lo miraban, terminaban pensando, erróneamente, que odiaba todo aquello, cuando en realidad, lo deseaba con tanta o más fuerza que ellos mismos.

Tras varios minutos de caminar, casi sin querer, y guiado por la rutina diaria, apareció frente a la puerta de su aula de pociones.

La miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero tras rendirse decidió que, ya que estaba allí, haría algo que mereciese la pena.

Entró en la clase elegantemente, aunque nadie estuviese admirándolo. Se acercó con decisión al armario de los ingredientes. Desde allí, atrajo hacia sí una silla donde se acomodó, y con varios toques de varita, abrió las puertas y sacó todo lo que estaba en aquellas estanterías.

Con desgana, pero pensando que al fin y al cabo no tenía otra cosa que hacer, fue etiquetando los frascos y sus ingredientes correctamente, tirando los que ya no servían y haciendo inventario de lo que tendría que conseguir ya que se había acabado.

Uno de aquellos frascos, le llamó la atención sobremanera.

-_"Muérdago"_-

Una fuerza inexplicable guió sus dedos alrededor de la tapa, y enseguida pudo aspirar el aroma que desprendían aquellos polvillos.

Miró hacia la ventana, y se levantó para asomarse. Con la varita, apuntó a los lindes del bosque prohibido.

-Accio rama de muérdago.- Invocó firmemente.

En un segundo, una preciosa y florida rama de la planta convocada estaba sobre su mano izquierda, que se estremeció al contacto de las gotas de agua que se acababan de formar a partir de la nieve que la había impregnado. Con nostalgia, aspiró su olor... Fresco, no era demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que no pudieras olvidarlo con facilidad.

Una idea irrumpió fugazmente en su cabeza, casi sin querer: ¿Y si preparaba una poción con muérdago? Sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar velozmente y sin pensarlo mucho más (pues si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera dispuesto a ello) se acercó a sus calderos y comenzó el procedimiento.

Tomó uno de los más pequeños que tenía, y lo puso al fuego.

Con precisos movimientos, atrajo hacia sí varios ingredientes de los que seguían esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Pensó que cinco gramos de polvo de hada eran necesarios; así de aquella forma esos espíritus ayudarían al cometido de la poción, que aún no tenía demasiado claro. Fue lo primero que introdujo en el caldero.

Después, en un frasco semicircular de cristal de cuarzo, diluyó siete gotas de esencia de espíritu de la navidad en siete centilitros de agua destilada mezclada con la misma cantidad de agua de manantial. Con una cuchara de madera, lo removió todo dando siete vueltas a la derecha, y catorce hacia la izquierda.

Esperó siete segundos exactos, y vertió el líquido en el caldero. Una humareda azul, en forma de copos de nieve, se disparó hacia arriba, esfumándose después sin dejar rastro.

El siguiente ingrediente que utilizó fue elixir de rosas rojas. Con dos pulverizaciones sería suficiente para liberar el amor escondido.

Después, dos gotas de agua de rubí, que acentúan la pasión y la ternura, y atraen a aquel amor escondido que el elixir de rosas libera.

Tras esto, esperó durante media hora, sin remover el contenido, dejando que hirviera.

Cuando el tono de la mezcla se fue volviendo rosáceo, echó por fin los polvos de muérdago. Tres gramos, uno cada siete segundos. El muérdago en navidad promete amor eterno.

Removió el contenido del caldero siete veces hacia la derecha, y apagó el fuego. En diez minutos la poción estaría lista.

Cuando el tiempo exacto hubo transcurrido, y casi en trance, guardó la poción en un frasco azul, y tras echar siete granos de polvo de cuerno de unicornio, que atraen la sinceridad y la inocencia, lo batió todo fuertemente tres veces. Sin respirar, se lo tomó, excepto una última gota, que untó sobre la rama de muérdago que aún seguía sobre la mesa.

-Bien, ya está hecho.- dijo en voz alta, y una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro. -Ya veremos si reacciona de la forma que espero... Y sino no importa mucho, al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que perder.-

Recuperando su compostura, al rato recogió todo aquel desastre de ingredientes y frascos, para dirigirse al gran comedor, donde el desayuno habría empezado hacía mucho tiempo.

En cuanto entró por la puerta, una joven muchacha de castaños ojos posó su mirada sobre él, claro, sin que se percatara de ello.

-Buenos días Severus, ¡Feliz Navidad!- le dijo Dumbledore cuando se sentó en la mesa, con su habitual tono bonachón y una sincera sonrisa. -Me alegra tu presencia aquí.-

Snape simplemente asintió, sintiéndose agradecido interiormente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Mione, ¿Qué te pasa?- Harry miraba preocupado a su amiga, quien a la vez tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa de profesores. Ante las palabras de su amigo, reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, nada Harry. Solo que... Bah, nada...- El muchacho se extrañó mucho por la _"respuesta"_ de su amiga, pero no le dio más importancia, y siguió comiendo. Ron acababa de aparecer con su nuevo suéter bordado con una "R" y ambos lo saludaron en cuanto se les unió en la mesa.

-Ron, pensábamos que te habías caído por la taza del baño...- Le dijo Harry a carcajada limpia. El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo, casi enojado, pero acabó riéndose también ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Mientras, Hermione había vuelto a su abstracción. Cuando vio entrar a su profesor de pociones en el comedor, sintió algo que nunca antes había pensado sentir _por él_. Había deseado ser rodeada por sus brazos. Simple y puramente. Hermione Granger había deseado ser abrazada por Severus Snape.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que miles de lucecitas invisibles daban vueltas alrededor de la muchacha, y otras exactamente iguales, hacían lo mismo alrededor de Snape.

Quizás aquella poción...

-----------------------------------------------------------

No sentía nada diferente, nada había cambiado. La poción no surtiría efecto, y aún así, no pensaba separarse de su ramita de muérdago en todo el día. No porque no quisiera, sino porque "algo", que no lograba comprender, se lo impedía.

Tras acabar el desayuno, que se le hizo eterno entre tanta felicidad que en el fondo envidiaba, se fue a su habitación de nuevo. No quería tener nada que ver con los preparativos del baile de Yule de aquel año, ni con nada que "oliera" a navidad. Y sabía que si se quedaba dos minutos más allí sentado, Albus acabaría convenciéndolo para que colocara estrellas en las copas de los árboles, o aún peor: para que cantara villancicos junto al resto del profesorado, con gorritos puntiagudos de colores chillones que sólo servían para estar ridículos (aunque ellos se los pusieran la mar de contentos).

Cuando llegó a su destino, enseguida se sentó, como había hecho horas antes, en su mesa, y resignado, siguió corrigiendo trabajos.

Pasadas varias horas, llegó a tal punto que dejó de mirar los nombres y ponía la nota sin fijarse a quien pertenecía el pergamino.

-_Extraordinario._- dijo en alto con voz cansada. Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino en busca de un nombre: Hermione Granger. Y no supo por qué, pero sintió ganas de darle cien puntos a Gryffindor por la perfección de aquel trabajo. Obviamente no lo hizo, pero sus dedos, inconscientemente rozaron la caligrafía de aquel nombre. Dio un respingo en su asiento: ¿Qué acababa de hacer?. La imagen de la chiquilla no se alejaba de su mente, pero los recuerdos no eran agradables precisamente, más bien todo lo contrario: la cara de temor que tenía cuando él se acercaba a comprobar la poción que estuviese elaborando, o la ira contenida cuando no le daba opción a responder algo que sabía perfectamente...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sin muchos rodeos, decidió salir a pasear por los alrededores del castillo, para despejarse un poco de aquellas ideas absurdas que lo azotaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione no podía concentrarse en la conversación que _se suponía,_ estaba manteniendo con sus amigos. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, aunque no sabía dónde con exactitud.

Aturdida, se excusó del grupo, y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para poder estar sola.

Justo en ese momento, empezaba a nevar. Copos de tonalidades azules, que al entrar en contacto con el suelo, parecían esfumarse, como en la poción...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba en los jardines del castillo. Sus manos se sujetaban tras la espalda, pero de vez en cuando se soltaban para acariciar alguna que otra flor que aún no había sucumbido bajo el invernal frío.

Una rosa roja le llamó la atención. ¿Desde cuándo había rosas en diciembre? Y además, aquella era sumamente especial, irradiaba una casi imperceptible luz, que lo atraía irresistiblemente.

-Una rosa roja...- pensó -Perfecta para preparar elixir de rosas.- Había gastado las últimas gotas que le quedaban en elaborar _la poción_ aquella mañana.

-----------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, en el lago, Hermione se sentaba bajo un sauce, para poder contemplar el paisaje sin que la brisa cortara su piel. Aquel árbol desprendía una energía especial... Era música imperceptible, magia en estado puro... Casi no sentía cómo el frío la envolvía en una danza irremediable.

Un brusco ruido la asustó, y cuando miró al lugar del que provenía, pudo ver como un pequeño unicornio salía corriendo de allí, internándose en la maleza del bosque prohibido. Hizo el amago de ir tras él, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse para no meterse en líos.

Se conformaba con haberlo visto de lejos... Tan puro, divinamente inmaculado. Su cuerno brilló magníficamente cuando lo miró, y luego, simplemente el animal se esfumó. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: Ver unicornios traía muy buenos presagios, ya que era muy difícil, sino imposible, que sucediera por casualidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------

No pudo cortar aquella rosa, pues era demasiado bella como para morir tan pronto. Aún así, la sonrisa que había surgido en su rostro no iba a desaparecer con facilidad, pues aquello le había dado un calor especial en el corazón.

Siguió caminando, y pudo ver la figura de alguien bajo un sauce en el lago.

-¿Quién estará allí con el frío que hace? Debe estar loco...- Y sin más, guiado por no se sabe qué invisibles fuerzas, sus pasos lo dirigieron hasta aquel lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Temblaba, temblaba más de la cuenta ya, porque el frío empezaba a calar seriamente sus huesos. Aunque no le importaba demasiado; allí se sentía tan bien...

Una fragancia que desconocía se adueñó de sus sentidos al llegar con la suave brisa.

Sus ojos buscaron de donde podía provenir, y al no ver nada sacó su varita.

-¡Accio planta o flor que desprende esta dulce fragancia!- Aunque pudo sonar algo infantil e inservible, al momento una ramita se posó en su temblorosa mano.

–Qué extraño...- se dijo -No sé cómo no conozco que planta es ésta... Tendré que preguntarle a la señora Sprout.-

Observó durante largo tiempo aquella recién descubierta planta. Se la acercaba de vez en cuando para respirar de nuevo su aroma, que se le hacía casi adictivo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Era ella.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada, temblando de frío, bajo aquel sauce cuyas ramas se mecían rítmicamente al compás de la brisa.

Despacio, se acercó a ella, y sin pensar, se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Se estremeció y sus ojos se fueron a encontrar con otros tan oscuros como la noche, pero a la vez, brillantes como el día... ¿Era aquello posible? Vaya que sí lo era, pero lo inaudito era que, aquellos ojos que por un segundo había deseado mirar eternamente, pertenecían a _Severus Snape._

-Gracias... profesor- Logró decir ella, y él simplemente se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla, sin cambiar su seria expresión, sin inmutarse.

Sus ojos se posaron en las delicadas manos de la muchacha, y el corazón le dio un salto.

-Muérdago...- Dijo con voz grave, sin separar la mirada de la planta.

-¿Perdone?- Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Muchacha, no me irás a decir que no sabes que eso es muérdago, ¿Verdad?- Contestó él, intentando recuperar su personalidad habitual.

Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

–Así que muérdago...- Susurró.

Él sacó su rama de un bolsillo, y la colocó junto a la que ella sostenía.

–Sí. Típico de navidad, su aroma es suave pero inolvidable, y tiene extensas aplicaciones en todo tipo de pociones y elixires.- Su mirada se perdió en el espejo de hielo que era ahora el lago.

-No lo sabía...- ahora sujetaba ambas ramas -Sólo conozco la leyenda que cuenta que quienes se besan bajo una rama de...- Se ruborizó furiosamente, ¿Cómo podía estarle contando aquello _a él_?

-Prosiga, por favor...- casi susurró educadamente, intentando pasar por alto el calor que empezaba a subirle por la espalda.

-Pues, quienes se besan bajo una rama de muérdago en navidad... Se están jurando amor eterno...- Concluyó bajando la cabeza, deseando que todo aquello no estuviera sucediendo.

Un silencio tenso, pero extrañamente mágico a la vez, se hizo entre ambos. Aunque no duró tanto como hubieran deseado.

-Debería ir al castillo, aquí hace demasiado frío- Alcanzó a decir él, sin un ápice de cambio en su tono de voz.

Ella asintió inmediatamente, y se levantó, para caminar después en dirección al castillo.

Se quedó solo una vez más... Como siempre... Pero algo le decía que aquella navidad no iba a ser como el resto, aunque no sabía en qué sentido.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, subió a su habitación sin entretenerse.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que llevaba la capa de su profesor puesta aún, y sin querer, respiró profundamente el aroma que emanaba. Era dulce, pero penetrante.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo que devolvérsela...- Se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo en ese momento, Parvati y Lavender entraban en la habitación.

-¡A arreglarse! El almuerzo de Navidad es dentro de dos horas, y después el baile, ¡Así que tenemos que darnos prisa!.- Exclamó Parvati cuando la vio aún sin arreglar.

Hermione volvió de golpe a la realidad: Había olvidado que aquel año el baile era tras el almuerzo, y no tras la cena, como había sido en anteriormente.

Una sombra cruzó su mirada... Este año no tenía pareja: Harry iría con Ginny, y Ron con Luna... Aún así, sus amigos le imploraron que fuera con ellos, y tras muchas súplicas, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar sin excusas.

Y al poco tiempo, ahí estaba, arreglándose ya sin ilusión alguna, para el baile de Yule, en el que seguramente, lo pasaría peor que nunca.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Snape acababa de llegar al gran comedor, el almuerzo comenzaría en pocos minutos, y había decidido que merecía la pena ir aunque fuera por verla un solo segundo.

Sí, verla. A Hermione. A aquella muchacha que lo había cautivado hacía tan poco tiempo... Sabía que sus pensamientos no eran lógicos, racionales... Que no tenían sentido, ni fundamento, pero nada le impedía que fueran así. Por una vez, no se iba a negar intentar sentir el _"amor"_ ya fuera solamente de lejos, platónicamente... De forma anónima casi, e invisible.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Su vestido era lila pastel, y estaba repleto de decoraciones en dorado.

Iba perfecta.

Parvati la había ayudado a peinarse, magistralmente, con un recogido simple que dejaba escapar algunos mechones ondulados por su rostro, cuello y espalda.

Estaba espléndida. O al menos eso le habían dicho.

Justo antes de salir de la habitación, tomó la capa de su profesor, y con ella bajo el brazo, se encaminó al Gran comedor tras encontrarse con sus amigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Maravillosa.

Perfecta.

No podía separar la mirada de Hermione. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente desordenado. Y aquel ajustado vestido, pero con gran vuelo, la hacía parecer una princesa de cuento de hadas. Observó como enseguida se sentaba junto a sus amigos, y casi satisfecho, bajó la mirada.

Bien. Había merecido la pena, la había visto unos segundos. Ya estaba seguro de que aquella navidad había sido diferente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el almuerzo hubo terminado, las mesas se separaron mágicamente dejando el espacio suficiente para que el baile comenzara. Las luces se atenuaron, y enseguida la música empezó a sonar, melodiosa, pausada... Todo estaba verdaderamente especial.

Enseguida, Ron y Harry, junto a sus respectivas parejas, se separaron, con gesto de circunstancia, de su amiga.

-Váyanse ya... ¡Vamos!- Les dijo ella, sonriendo sinceramente.

Pero, en cuanto le hicieron caso, su expresión cambió radicalmente. Aún así, no iba a quedarse allí, quieta y sola, ya que tenía algo que hacer.

Con la mirada, recorrió toda la gran estancia, buscando a alguien totalmente vestido de negro. Lo había visto en el almuerzo, es más, era lo único que había visto, así que no debía estar muy lejos.

Se levantó, y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala. Como estaba algo oscuro, la tarea era demasiado difícil, y tras largo rato, desesperanzada, decidió salir y probar suerte en otros sitios.

Mientras recorría pasillos, no dejaba de intentar comprender cómo era posible que de un momento a otro se sintiera así con respecto a su profesor, al cual, estaba casi totalmente segura, siempre había odiado. Y sí, _casi totalmente, _porque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura de que no hubiera estado secretamente enamorada de él. Tan secretamente que, quizás, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Agobiante, aquello era absolutamente insoportable.

No la encontraba, no sabía dónde estaba, y con amargura, se la imaginó bailando con cualquier muchacho de su edad.

No lo soportó, si el amor era sufrir así no quería enamorarse. Empezaba a creer que la poción había hecho efecto, lo que no comprendía era porqué, justamente, se fue a fijar en _ella._

Salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a los jardines, una vez más aquel día.

-----------------------------------------------------------

No estaba en ningún sitio del castillo. De eso estaba segura, pues llevaba buscándolo casi una hora en clases, en su despacho, hasta en sus habitaciones. Y no daba señales de vida.

Pero, tal vez por fuera...

Hermione se dirigió a la salida del castillo, y entre los jardines, pudo ver una silueta oscura.

Suspiró.

Era él.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Unas manos colocaron algo sobre sus hombros. Enseguida, se giró un poco, para encontrarse con los castaños ojos que hacía escasos segundos habían inundado todos sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, profesor, pero tenía que devolverle algo...- Dijo ella, intentando sonar serena.

Él asintió, y con tristeza, se dio media vuelta de nuevo, recuperando la postura que tenía antes de que ella llegara.

Sin embargo, Hermione carraspeó, y la miró levantando una ceja.

-También le tenía que devolver esto...- Dijo, sacando de su pequeño bolsito lila una rama da muérdago.

-Es el suyo, yo ya tengo uno, y no necesito más...- Dijo con una sonrisa, tendiéndoselo.

-Gracias.-

No sabía por qué, pero esperaba que él dijera algo más. Y al no suceder así, se dispuso a irse.

-No, espere...- Se quedó paralizada, había ocurrido, había impedido que se fuera.

Insegura, se giró un poco para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos.

Él se sentó en un banco, y con la mano lo acarició, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

–Por favor...- Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero estaban uno al lado del otro, contemplando los tonos azulados de los copos de nieve al atardecer.

Tras varios minutos, ella empezó a temblar. Aquel vestido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y el frío traspasaba cruelmente la fina tela, estremeciendo así cada rincón de su ser. Pero no era solo por el frío que se sentía así. No. Además, aquel hombre que estaba pegado a ella, a su derecha, la hacía sentirse... _extraña._ Sentía algo que nunca había experimentado.

Con disimulo, y casi por no saber qué hacer, sacó su varita de muérdago del bolsito y la tiró hacia los macetones que estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

Él la miró con gesto interrogante.

-No la voy a necesitar.- Sentenció simplemente, levantando los hombros, y él pudo ver un reflejo de nostalgia en su mirada.

-Pues...- dijo él tomando su propia rama –Creo que yo _si_ voy a necesitar la mía.- Esta vez, fue ella quien lo miró llena de curiosidad.

Pero, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ya no pudieron separarse.

La rama de muérdago comenzó a flotar sobre la mano de Snape, y ninguno se extrañó por ello.

Tampoco se extrañaron cuando rodeada ahora por lucecitas blancas, flotaba segundos después entre sus cabezas.

Y mucho menos se extrañaron cuando las manos de él tomaron la cara de ella, que se estremeció al instante.

Era _tan_ natural.

Poco a poco, ella perdió toda tensión, todo nerviosismo, mientras él acercaba sus rostros, casi temiendo el contacto.

Y cuando sus labios se rozaron, él perdió la noción del tiempo, de lo permitido y lo prohibido, de la vida, del espacio, de todo lo que conocía...

Poco a poco, sus almas se entrelazaron en aquel beso, que fue imperceptible y eterno a la vez. Real e imposible, pero perfecto. Sus corazones se unieron con aquel beso, que le devolvió a él las ganas de vivir, y a ella le enseñó cómo _amar._

Sus pieles se fundían, sus sentimientos se entremezclaban. Y todo tomó sentido.

Ambos se separaron, y miraron a la vez al muérdago, que aún flotaba sobre ellos.

Él sonrió, enamorado por primera vez, y ella, por primera vez también, juró que jamás se separaría de aquel hombre.

Aquello no había sido otra navidad más para ninguno de los dos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"La poción del muérdago", había unido a dos almas que estaban predestinadas a encontrarse y estar siempre juntas, pero que quizás, sin su ayuda, nunca lo hubieran conseguido.

Y aquella poción, que surgió por casualidad, sin un propósito definido, se sigue utilizando hoy en día en navidad, para los que desean encontrar el amor verdadero y eterno.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, llevaba semanas con la intención de hacer algo relacionado con la navidad. Pero, o no tenía inspiración, o las parejas que se me ocurrían estaban muy vistas, o simplemente, no me llenaba.

Pero hoy, siendo además un día especialmente _raro, _se me ocurrió esto, así, de golpe. Y me gusta como quedó.

Es mi regalo, dedicado especialmente a todas las que me leéis en –S- y que estáis enamoradas (o no) de Snape. -

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, y recordad, tener muérdago cerca, que _siempre_ es bueno.

**-Sheamoonie-**

**01-01-05**


End file.
